


Sesiones

by TargaryenPug



Series: She Ra y Las Princesas del Crecimiento Emocional [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra goes to therapy, Catra va a terapia, Deeply traumatized characters, Flashbacks, Psicoanalisis, Psychoanalysis, Psychological Trauma, Redencion de Catra, Terapia, Therapy, Traumatized Catra
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenPug/pseuds/TargaryenPug
Summary: Despues de salvar a Glimmer y escapar de Horde Prime, Catra tiene que lidiar con el paso mas dificil para obtener su redencion... Catra tendra que ir a terapia.Mientras que este en Brightmoon tendra que asistir a varias seciones para hablar de sus sentimientos, sus traumas y su pasado... Y quisa; eso la hara mejor persona.
Series: She Ra y Las Princesas del Crecimiento Emocional [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Sesión 1# cicatrices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Diario de Campo, Dr Ramsay, Doctor en Psicología de la Academia Real de Mystacor. Sesión 0_
> 
> _El dia de hoy comienza mi trabajo sobre la paciente,al aceptar el trabajo no tenia idea de que la paciente sería ninguna otra que la Comandante Catra del Fuerte del Terror ¿Cuántas veces se tiene la oportunidad de trabajar en una figura tan imponente y conocida? el dia de hoy hago historia yo y hace historia mi pequeño pueblo. Su Majestad la reina Glimmer I me ha dado algo de contexto sobre lo cual trabajar, según ella, la paciente tiene tendencias autodestructivas así como algunos “problemas de ira”, aunque ha sido vaga su definicion me ha rogado que trabaje sobre la paciente, y es mi intencion ayudarla a recuperarse de sus traumas actuales y ayudarla a llevar una vida plena, feliz y completa._ _No me importa, nunca he sido quien para rechazar un reto, y trabajar con la paciente será uno. Es mi creencia que puedo ayudarla a mejorar, y a tener una vida plena y sana...y se integrara, bien, en sociedad; para tener récord de su avance durante la terapia, guardaré estas notas._
> 
> _-Dr Ramsay de Etheria_
> 
> * * *

Tres guardias en total, un guardia adelante que la guiaba, mientras tenía una mano en la vaina de la espada y dos guardias atrás que mantenían un agarre demasiado fuerte en las alabardas que estaban sosteniendo, se veían ridículos...cada uno de los guardias le llevaba al menos tres cabezas de altura a Catra, además de que iban bien armados y Catra traía esposas en sus manos y grilletes en sus pies, además bien sabían que Catra había suspendido la hostilidad con Brightmoon desde que ella y Glimmer habían regresado de la nave de Horde Prime.

Después de guiarla por un largo pasillo, en el que los grilletes anunciaban cada paso que daba, llegaron a una puerta rosada, una de las tantas habitaciones en Brightmoon.

“Por aquí” dijo la guardia que caminaba enfrente de ella y Catra le mandó una mirada antes de entrar en la habitación...al igual que todo lo demás en Brightmoon, era una habitación rosada en la que todos los muebles eran de colores pastel.

Había un sofá, en el que se notaba que no existía suficiente rigidez como para no tragarse a una persona adulta, y un sofá igualmente suave en la que quien quiera que se sentara se hundiría casi de seguro…

“¿De qué se trata esto?” preguntó Catra incrédula a sus guardias...juegos como ese casi prometen que tratara de escaparse de nuevo en la noche. Las guardias no contestaron.

“¿Es mucho pedir acaso que me pongan en una celda normal? ¿o que me ejecuten de una buena vez?”

No lo decía enteramente en serio, cuando Catra y Glimmer habían escapado de la nave de Prime, no tuvieron un buen aterrizaje...la nave de escape que le robaron a prime se había estrellado en el bosque susurrante y ambas salieron heridas, sin embargo fue Glimmer la que salió en peores condiciones; Catra había podido caminar...Glimmer no, su pierna se había roto de manera severa y le correspondió a Catra arrastrar a Glimmer hasta Brightmoon cosa que tomo una semana, iba a dejarla en Brightmoon y largarse al Páramo Carmesí a vivir en solitario por el resto de su vida; pero al llegar fue arrestada por orden misma de Glimmer y ordenada a permanecer en Brightmoon…

“Todo esto es para que te sientas más cómoda…” volteo a ver a la entrada de la puerta, las guardias de atrás se habían hecho a un lado, se trataba de un hombre de corta estatura y piel grisácea, con una tullida y espesa barba blanca, cejas negras y espesas; y cuernos que se doblaban hacia atrás en una espiral doble, traía un saco color café claro con parches en los codos, un pantalón café oscuro y una bufanda roja brillante además de unos lentes de latón sobre su cara. Camino hacia adentro de la habitación y se sentó en el sofá, como si se tratara de una superficie rígida y reclinándose hacia atrás, doblando también una de sus piernas de forma plácida y colocándola sobre su otra pierna.

“¿les podría de favor, pedir que le quiten las esposas y los grilletes a mi paciente? ¡No veo la necesidad de tenerla de esa forma!” le rogó a las guardias.

“La prisionera es extremadamente peligrosa, armada o no, por su seguridad, la seguridad de su majestad y la de todos en Etheria mantenemos los grilletes y esposas en todo momento...” contestó una de las guardias, sin voltear a ver al Etheriano, de manera robótica, levantando su cabeza para evitar verlo a los ojos.

“Debo de insistir, quítenle por favor, los grilletes y las esposas a mi paciente, o tendré que reportarlo con Su Majestad, ella fue quien autorizó y ordenó esta operación después de todo, y creo recordar, que en la junta me dio libertad total de practicar como yo quisiera, y yo quiero a mi paciente sin grilletes ni esposas” Las guardias asintieron, dejaron las alabardas en el piso y se colocaron frente a Catra, primero quitándole las esposas de las muñecas; Catra, increíblemente sorprendida se frotó brevemente la muñeca izquierda con su mano derecha, las guardias se agacharon luego para quitarle los grilletes de las piernas, enseguida hicieron una corta reverencia y se marcharon, tomando antes las alabardas del piso, la tercera guardia hizo lo mismo, Catra no podía dejar de ver a las guardias saliendo de la habitación, estaba, francamente incrédula.

De una bolsa de cuero, el Etheriano saco una libreta encuadernada en cuero y un lápiz que traía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, con un gesto de su mano señaló el sofá que se encontraba frente a él a Catra.

“Por favor…” él dijo “Puedes tomar asiento o acostarse sobre el…” Catra con cierta desconfianza camino hacia el sofá y se sentó, brevemente pues enseguida se empezó a hundir, le tomó un poco de esfuerzo y tiempo colocarse de manera cómoda en el sofá; todo en Brightmoon era demasiado suave, salvo por los grilletes y esposas que acostumbraba usar.

“¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?” preguntó Catra con desconfianza una vez que recobró su postura.

“Mi nombre es Ramsay, vengo de un pueblo pequeño a las afueras de Plumeria, estudie en la academia real de Mystacor y yo soy tu terapeuta…” dijo con casi una sonrisa, el hombre hasta la fecha había demostrado ser afable, y eso generaba en Catra mucha desconfianza.

“¿Mi qué?” preguntó Catra con incredulidad y confusión, realmente no entendía el motivo de todo eso, ¿que era un Terapeuta? “Eres...¿Eres un que?¿qué es lo que vas a hacer conmigo?”

“Tu terapeuta…Mi trabajo es ayudarte a sentirte mejor; Su Majestad, la reina Glimmer; pensó que sería bueno para ti recibir atención adicional, sobre todo si vas a formar parte del consejo real, junto con las princesas”

“¿Yo que? a mí no me dijeron nada de esto…No estaba enterada de que formaba parte de algún consejo; mire me siento bien, ya me tome mis pastillas, ya cicatrizo mi herida...no necesito más ayuda y francamente dudo mucho que alguien realmente me quiera en el consejo”

“Me ha malinterpretado comandante” dijo antes de ajustarse los anteojos y seguir “Mi trabajo reside en atender tus necesidades psicológicas y emocionales, mientras que no puedo aliviar su dolor físico lo que sí puedo hacer es ayudarla a entender lo que siente, y logramos esto hablando” añadió el… “Y en cuanto el motivo, teniendo en cuenta la llegada inminente de Horde Prime, Su Majestad pensó prudente tener en su consejo una estratega de tu calibre, cierto es que casi consigues la victoria de la Horda sobre Etheria, lo cual es bastante impresionante, una amiga tuya me habló sobre tus proezas militares; y yo estoy aquí porque a pesar de ello...podrías recibir atención útil en otras áreas”

“Hablar de sus problemas podría ayudar a resolverlos”

Catra lo considero brevemente, pero eso fue interrumpido por la repentina idea de que la trataban como una niña o alguien incapaz, toda su vida la habian tratado asi y aun asi habia logrado llegar lejos, por lo que detestaba el simple pensamiento de que la volvieran a tratar como alguien incapaz, indefensa y dependiente de alguien mas.

“Muchas gracias, pero no me interesa hablar...Yo no soy alguien que hable, yo hago...y no sé si lo ha notado, pero soy una comandante de alto rango de la horda...o lo fui al menos, por mucho tiempo fui la fuerza del mal que se opone a todos los que están aquí...He sido la más grande y la más mala, no soy una niña frágil y no necesito terapia” bramó Catra furiosa y con el pelo erizado, con los dientes mantenidos afuera y las garras extendidas...en cuanto notó su reacción retrajo las garras y pasó su mano por su pelo para aplastarlo.

“Nadie dijo que fueras frágil, Comandante Catra, pero tampoco creo que sea del todo cierto lo que me dices...tienes diecisiete años, a tu edad yo revoloteaba alrededor de mis compañeros y compañeras de la academia real, estudiaba y perdía el tiempo...voy a ser franco, Catra… ¿Esta bien si solo te digo Catra? yo estoy aquí porque creo que si necesitas terapia y tus amigos también creen que necesitas terapia…” mantuvo Ramsay con voz segura y monótona

“¡YO NO TENGO AMIGOS!” Estalló Catra, su grito se oía tan fuerte que rebota con las paredes del castillo “... ya no tengo amigos y se bien lo que hice para que se fueran, y por fin estoy en paz con ello...Por favor déjeme estar sola y regresenme a mi celda.”

El silencio fue abrumador por unos momentos en los que se conectaban sus ojos, la mirada intensa de catra y su pupilas contraidas, su pose tensa sobre el sillón y sus garras extendidas casi en posición de ataque, las guardias ya hubieran levantado las lanzas y apuntado, pero Ramsay en lugar de eso la miraba, no en forma desafiante, si no en una forma que parecía pedir algo de ella, como si le pidiera que confiara.

“Ah, eso no es cierto...la Princesa Scorpia ha preguntado por tu estado en más de una ocasión y a más de una persona, y Su Majestad; La reina Glimmer de Brightmoon me expresó recientemente su preocupación por ti, de hecho, es parte de la razón por la que acepte este trabajo…A ella le interesa mucho tu estado” argumentó el terapeuta.

Catra se mantuvo en silencio un rato, no tenía ganas de hablar...solo quería que le soltaran los grilletes, que le permitieran salir de Brightmoon y poder ir al Páramo Carmesí, para poder sufrir en soledad y en silencio, no esperaba encontrar nada más ahí, pero simplemente poder sufrir lejos de las miradas de todos y en libertad era ya un paso adelante.

Ramsay exhalo, se quitó los lentes y se apoyó sobre sus piernas.

“Mira, no ofrezco gran cosa, pero puedo ayudar a darte tranquilidad en el alma, no necesitas depositar toda tu confianza en mí, ni tampoco depositar en mí todas tus emociones o todos tus secretos, pero un poco...solo un poco… Y te prometo que te sentirás mejor, mucho mejor, y no necesito gran cosa, solo que hables un poco conmigo ¿te parece?”

Catra no podía argumentar con esa lógica, no sabía cómo y estaba cansada de pelear, aunque fuera solo con sus palabras...toda su vida había peleado.

“De Acuerdo, está bien, supongo que no es una forma avanzada de interrogación” bromeo un poco.

“¡Perfecto!” exclamo Ramsay.

“Quisiera empezar con algo simple, como la cicatriz que tienes en el ojo derecho...esa es nueva ¿verdad?” Preguntó Ramsay, y si...sí lo era...Catra no había tenido esa cicatriz antes de haber abordado la nave de Horde Prime, nació como resultado de la pelea frenética y desesperada que había tenido con Prime para liberarse de su agarre y poder así escapar, era eso y la nave estrellada en el Bosque Susurrante que la había mantenido mal herida. Era una cicatriz bastante fea, iba desde la mitad del temple hasta la mitad de su mejilla, era profunda y atravesaba el ojo azul de Catra, había sido buena suerte que su ojo no había salido afuera como resultado, pues estuvo muy cerca...

“Si, es nueva…”

“¿Cómo llégo a ser?”

“¿Quiere la versión breve o la larga?”

“Por Favor, Catra...no saltes ningún detalle”

“ _Glimmer y Yo pasamos veinte días a bordo de la nave antes de cualquier intento, nos dieron la “Habitación de honor” que supuestamente era “Digna para alguien de nuestro rango” pero se trataba sólo de una celda ligeramente más amplia que las demás, fue después de veinte días que empezamos a hablar, ambas estábamos ya demasiado cansadas de seguir enfadadas entre nosotras y demasiado cansadas para seguir peleando...Nos propusimos salir de la Nave de Horde Prime...y me ofrecí como voluntaria para ser la asistente de Prime; le dije ´Lord Prime, yo fui la segunda al mando de su enviado a Etheria, Hordak...bajo mi mando la Horda casi termina de conquistar Etheria y todo lo que está dentro de ella...mi asistencia le podría ser útil a su trabajo’ y tuve la increíble suerte de que todo lo que le dije era verdad...absolutamente todo, jamás mencione, por supuesto, que también había traicionado a Hordak y que le tome el mando por la fuerza por la debilidad de Hordak, no había punto en decirle...no podía sacarlo de las memorias de Hordak aun...así que me asignó como su asistente._

_La nave, blanca esterilizada y perfectamente limpia era enorme, pero era finita y mi trabajo a bordo de ella me llevaba de rincón a rincón en la nave...guardaba en mi memoria donde se encontraba cada lugar, cada puente, cuántos pisos tenía, donde estaban las luces, los generadores, las prisiones, cuantas celdas había, con qué dimensiones y de qué forma, y al terminar el día regresaba a la celda que compartía con Glimmer, y con mis garras remarcaba en el piso o en la pared un mapa de lo que había visto aquel día, después de tres meses, tenía un mapa completo de la nave, Glimmer por su parte sacaba pedazos de información de Prime cuando este la invitaba a hablar con él, nada demasiado sospechoso...pero todo útil. Lo primero que notamos es que la nave no tenía ninguna puerta, todo funcionaba ahí por teletransportación, lo cual mató nuestro primer plan de escape...pero continuamos de todas formas, Glimmer le dijo a Prime una mentira sobre un mineral o algo similar que hizo que Prime retomara el interés por Etheria y redirigiera el curso de la nave madre, para estar cerca de ahí...y yo por mi parte, mentí sobre la circulación de uno de los sistemas...para provocar daños ligeros al funcionamiento mientras buscaban una solución para mi problema inventado, un día, desconectaron el sistema de energía, lo que apagó la luz y ergo el sistema de seguridad...el cual incluía los campos de fuerza de nuestra celda, Glimmer y yo lo tomamos como oportunidad para huir y corrimos hacia el hangar, donde estaban las naves de escape...justo donde nos estaba esperando Prime...él se encontraba justo en la bahía, habiendo descubierto apenas quién era yo y que había hecho en Etheria, le dije a Glimmer que siguiera, Prime quería pelear conmigo, y mantuvo su atención sobre mí, me lancé a su cara, usando mis garras para atravesar el hombro derecho de su armadura, pero a diferencia de Hordak...Prime no tenía fuente de poder que le pudiera quitar, me agarró del cuello y me lanzo contra el piso, sentí el golpe en mi columna, pero me pude levantar, camino hacia mí con las garras descubiertas y yo lo ataque un par de veces más, le solté una patada y un puñetazo a la cara, y logre algo pero se recuperó muy rápido, él me soltó una patada en el estómago que me empujó y casi me tira del puente a mi muerte segura, use mi agilidad y mis reflejos para volver a salir pero él aprovechó para agarrarme del cuello y levantarme en el aire me solté, retrocedí y trate otra vez de saltar y atacar desde el aire, pero en vez de eso el me soltó un zarpazo mientras yo estaba en el aire y yo caí al piso, mismo zarpazo que casi se lleva mi ojo y me atravesó el lado de la cara, el que me dejó esta cicatriz, y mientras caminaba hacia mi dijo ´Voy a disfrutar esto mucho´ dijo mientras se estaba acercando a mi...con una sonrisa malévola y mientras sus ojos y dientes brillaban en la obscuridad de los parpadeos, incluso con la alarma sonando pude escucharlo decir eso y no se a que refería, quiso iba a matarme, quiso tenía planes más siniestros para mí...Pero Glimmer logró estrellar una de las naves a través de la pared del hangar, creando un oyó en la pared y un vacío, la nave empezó a caer y el espacio empezó a succionar, ni siquiera Horde Prime mantenía el equilibrio...Y fue entonces cuando vi el brillo rosado, no sé cómo ni porqué pero Glimmer recuperó parte de sus poderes...no era mucho pero era lo suficiente para transportarse entre Prime y yo, agarrarme del brazo y teletransportarse al interior de una de las naves de escape...muy, muy pequeña, tenía cuatro asientos y un poco de espacio en la parte de atrás, el interior de la nave consistía únicamente en la cabina de pilotaje y la escotilla de salida... pero cabíamos Glimmer y yo, ella me dejó sentada en la silla del copiloto y ella tomo la silla de enfrente, la del piloto...agarro los controles y usando toda la energía de la nave, los tres motores, salió de la nave de prime y se dirigió hacia Etheria, pero en el camino uno de los motores fue disparado y explotó, sonó la alarma de emergencia y toda la nave se iluminaba en flashes rojos y la sirena que tronaba mis tímpanos mientras además podíamos oír el motor quemándose, la nave de escape terminó estrellándose en el Bosque Susurrante...La nave de Prime no nos siguió, no sé bien cuando los perdimos pero salieron de órbita, supongo que para arreglar los daños de la nave, seguramente regresarán… Glimmer y Yo salimos de la nave de escape con gran dificultad...yo salí de la nave con gran dificultad, porque yo tuve que sacar a Glimmer de la nave, ella no podía moverse... y poco después explotó otro motor y agarró fuego, el resto de la nave también agarró pronto fuego y quedó inutilizable; al salir, note que mi ojo seguía sangrando, no podía abrirlo y Glimmer todavía no podía mover su pierna, tenía una fractura y nos encontrábamos en el claro del Bosque Susurrante a una semana a pie de Brightmoon…_ ”

Catra se tocó la cicatriz, ya no le dolía, pero no le gustaba la idea de que estaría permanentemente en su cara...con ella se veía incluso más como...como una villana, tenía más aspecto aún de ser...Catra no sabía qué exactamente...solo sabía que su aspecto era amenazante incluso antes de tener la cicatriz, había niños en Brightmoon y en las aldeas cercanas y ella probablemente les daría pesadillas.

“Un acto de heroísmo verdadero…” dijo Ramsay

“¿Usted cree? porque también estaba escapando por mi propio bien y la necesitaba para escapar, no podía yo sola...es supervivencia Doc…” ella argumento.

“Dime, tu expediente dice que sueles sufrir de pesadillas intensas, vívidos recuerdos y flashbacks… ¿se relaciona alguno de tus episodios con este evento?” preguntó el terapeuta mientras escribía en su libreta

“Si, a veces, pero también de otros recuerdos, mire, no le voy a mentir...mi vida ha sido...complicada, así es la vida de un soldado o incluso de un capitán de fuerza, y eso es lo que soy...eso implica a veces pesadillas, pero es normal...es un hecho de la vida, es para lo que hemos sido entrenados toda la vida...vienen pesadillas de otras cosas…” De tantas cosas, del portal, de Entrapta, de Adora soltándose un puñetazo en la cara, de la realidad fragmentada, de She Ra con venas rojas y ojos rojos y de ella misma fragmentada y corrompida y su voz distorsionada...Horde Prime y su ojo solo eran parte de la superficie de todas las pesadillas que tenía, pero no le comento esto al doctor…

“Con todo respeto Catra...no es normal... es un síntoma de un trauma, y es algo que me gustaría seguir trabajando contigo, si me lo permites…” dijo el Doc con voz suave…

Catra no contesto, no verbalmente...nada mas levanto la mano y le dio un par de vueltas…

“¿Quieres seguir hablando?” preguntó Ramsay, Catra sabía bien que al terminar su sesión le volverían a poner los grilletes y las esposas que tanto fastidian sus manos…

“Si…” ella dijo…

“Perfecto...cuéntame de tu relación con Su Majestad…”

Catra inhalo… “¿Desde el principio?”.


	2. Sesión 2# Eventos Importantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _La Paciente sufre de sintomas relacionados con traumas generados por el abuso infantil, tambien expresa sintomas de estress post traumatico._  
>  _Aun necesito informacion para poder diagnosticar mas correctamente a la paciente y aun expresa aversion a hablar de algunos recuerdos, espero, pues, conseguir que hable de recuerdos mas antiguos pues claramente expresa trauma de su infancia._  
>  _Sin embargo creo haber logrado ya en ella un avanze en la sesion anteror, si puedo sacar mas informacion de los eventos de su vida puedo, quisas buscar un punto de infleccion._
> 
> _Dr. Ramsay de Etheria_
> 
> * * *

Esa mañana transcurrió como todas las otras, se levantó, le pasaron una bandeja de comida por el campo de fuerza que la retenía en la habitación que hacía de cárcel, dos guardias entraban para quitarle los grilletes y las esposas, ella comía (tardando intencionalmente más de lo habitual, para pasar menos tiempo con los grilletes y esposas) y al terminar su comida colocaba las manos para que le volvieran a colocar las esposas, y mientras en su cabeza corría más de un plan para escapar de Brightmoon y fugarse al Páramo Carmesí donde podría vivir el resto de su vida como una ermitaña, perseguida por sus culpas y sus recuerdos pero al menos no tendría los estúpidos grilletes que le lastimaban los tobillos. Sin embargo, no mucho después de terminar su desayuno, regresaron dos guardias, distintas, a quitarle los grilletes y las esposas de las manos, según le dijeron, también iban a escoltarla.

“Creí que la terapia era más tarde” dijo ella tratando de esconder el desconcierto en su voz, para sobrevivir había adoptado un tono sarcástico y monótono que le salía natural cuando era adolescente y enfrentaba a Adora, en aquel entonces tenía energía para estar enojada con el mundo y desatar su ira en todo y en todos, pero su ánimo se había disuelto considerablemente después de su primer año como líder de facto en todo menos en nombre, de la Horda; Y la poca ira y pelea que seguía teniendo la había gastado en sobrevivir la nave de Horde Prime, sobrevivir a su pelea y a su escape y arrastrar a Glimmer lo suficiente para que pudiera llegar a Brightmoon y dejarla ahí...por supuesto, justo como le había dicho al doctor, su plan no había sido ser capturada.

“Eres requerida en la cámara del consejo, todos los asesores de su Majestad, Glimmer de Brightmoon necesitan estar presentes…” Catra primero se quedó pasmada y luego rompió a carcajadas que claramente pusieron nerviosa a una de las guardias, novata según Catra asumirá, que enseguida agarró su lanza y se puso en posición de ataque mientras le temblaban las manos.

“Entonces ¿Finalmente es hoy el día en el que me ejecutan?” preguntó Catra incrédula y cortantemente sarcástica.

“La presencia de la Capitana de Fuerza es requerida en la cámara del consejo” insistió la otra guardia, a la que no le temblaba la mano.

Colocó sus manos otra vez y le quitaron los grilletes y las esposas, parecía que, si iban en serio, y guiaron a Catra por un enorme pasillo, apartando gente de su camino que se quedaba atónita viéndola a ella fijamente, casi como si fuera ella la dueña del castillo y no una prisionera en él y al llegar a la sala del consejo, noto la mirada fija de todas las princesas, que la veían con sorpresa y terror.

“Catra del fuerte del Terror!” dijo un guardia que la anunció al entrar en la habitación; noto de alguna forma que Scorpia y Bow eran la excepción, ya que no la veían como si hubiera secuestrado al primero, maltratado a la segunda y casi colapsado la realidad, Scorpia y Bow le daban una ligera sonrisa que parecía susurrar _“Tú puedes_ ” como si se tratara de amigos de siempre, todas las demás la veían con miedo y nervios...Adora no estaba presente.

“General y consejera de la Gran Rebelión de las Princesas, Mariscal de Guerra…” la anunciaron como si se tratara de la más grande heroína de Brightmoon, aunque todos sabían que ese no era el caso ¿A que estaba jugando Glimmer?

“General…” dijo Glimmer con una voz diplomática y una sonrisilla amigable pero burlona…

“Ya podemos empezar”

“¿Empezar a qué?”

No le respondió directamente a ella, en lugar de eso se dirigió a las otras Princesas “Todos en este salón tenemos historia con Catra, sin embargo, debo de aclarar que la Catra que conocimos y a la que nos enfrentamos en el pasado, ya no existe, la Catra que se encuentra aquí presente me salvó la vida dos veces ya y salvo al planeta de destrucción, se trata también de la mejor estratega que conozco, de haber sido parte de la rebelión desde el principio hubiéramos ganado la guerra contra la Horda hace mucho tiempo, y hoy se sienta aquí como miembro del consejo, pues nadie hay más capacitada entre nosotras para guiar nuestra fuerza militar, si tienen historia personal con ella, les ruego que la dejen de lado…” Catra se encontraba cada vez más confundida, en fin ¿Era ella acaso miembro de su consejo real y general de las fuerzas de Etheria, o era su prisionera de guerra? porque ser ambas era demasiado confuso para ella.

La reunión fue extremadamente tensa, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario que no fuera formal.

Catra hizo una demostración rápida en un mapa de una defensa montada en caso de que las naves exploradoras de Prime llegaran, se trataba en su mayoría de unas torretas ocultas y una fuerza de emboscada, nadie estaba en desacuerdo con el plan, pero no parecía agradarles tampoco, para Catra resultó casi imposible no concentrarse en los rostros de las Princesas que la veían con rencor y temor.

* * *

“¿Y cómo te sentiste al respecto? Cuando te nombraron General ¿Cómo te sientes en este momento? l” fue la primera pregunta que Ramsay le hizo cuando inició su sesión de ese día.

El día había sido ya lo suficientemente extraño y traumatizante, por lo que naturalmente el hombre de los cuernos quería saberlo todo, sin duda para explotar sus secretos y debilidades.

“¿cómo me siento?” repitió Catra, se encontraba acostada en el sofá, moviendo la cola de un lugar a otro como un columpio, sus orejas se encontraban perfectamente aplastadas y con su mano izquierda jugaba con sus garras; era la cola, como siempre, la que traicionaba todas sus emociones y sus pensamientos, ella trataba de mostrarse tranquila, en control y perfectamente concentrada; pero internamente estaba ansiosa, nerviosa y se sentía interrogada y su cola lo reflejaba abiertamente, pero ella tenía ahí la ventaja de que nadie en Etheria era como ella, ella era la única de su tipo que existía y por consecuente, la única cuya cola traicionaba tan abiertamente sus pensamientos, y alguien como Ramsay, que llevaba poco de conocerla, probablemente no podría interpretar el movimiento tan fluido y errático de su cola; no iba a decirle que el evento de la mañana jodio con toda su estructura mental, no iba a decirle que estaba sorprendida que Scorpia parece no guardarle ningún rencor y que estaba dolida que Adora parecía si tenerlo (al juzgar por su ausencia, pues no la había visto desde que trajo a la reina a Brightmoon), no quería decirle como se había sentido con la presencia de Glimmer y tampoco quería decirle que estuvo a punto de besarla cuando se levantó la sesión de consejo, como estaba, francamente, aterrada de las miradas furiosas de las otras princesas cargadas de todo lo que había hecho contra ellas en el pasado...No iba a decirle sobre su confusión, ira y ansiedad. En lugar de eso, su respuesta salió con una frialdad ensayada que había sido su máscara por tanto tiempo.

“Supongo que era lógico...ninguna de ellas tiene verdadera experiencia militar o táctica, la mayoría de sus planes tácticos han sido muy torpes hasta la fecha, y teniendo alguien ‘con mi calibre’ en este lugar; sería muy estúpido desperdiciar la oportunidad ¿no es así? ¡Si algo se hacer bien es llevar a cabo una campaña militar! creo que es sabio de la reina, y a mí me beneficia pues me mantiene viva un poco más ¿o no?”

Su respuesta no demostró nada que Catra pudiera leer en la reacción de Ramsay su “Terapeuta”, solamente se quitó los lentes y se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento.

“Muy bien, quisiera entonces que me hablaras de tu niñez” dijo con cierta gravedad en su voz.

“¿Mi niñez?” pregunto Catra rompiendo su máscara perfecta y su voz…

“Si...si no te sientes muy incómoda al respecto, aunque necesito reiterar que es importante que hablemos de ello en algún momento para llegar a progresar contigo…”

“Mi niñez” repitió Catra quien se había levantado y cuya cola se había erizado en cuanto el terapeuta hubiera siquiera mencionado la palabra...trató de echarse otra vez en el sofá, pero le costó más trabajo y no logro volver a encontrar la posición cómoda y casual de la primera vez.

“¿Qué deseas saber de mi niñez?” pregunto Catra con una brusquedad y hostilidad en su voz que apenas trataba de esconder…

“Lo que me puedas decir” dijo el terapeuta caprino sin inmutarse.

“Mi niñez duró un largo tiempo, Doc, son aproximadamente ocho años de mi vida y son recuerdos vagos, no me gusta que bailen alrededor de mi ¿Que quiere saber de mi niñez?” Catra a veces seguía sonando molesta e irritada…

“¿Cuál es mi recuerdo más temprano?” preguntó el doctor, y la razón por la que hacía esto le sorprendía a Catra ¿Para qué rayos quería saber eso? ¿de qué le servía? por lo que salió de su boca fue exactamente eso, a lo cual el doc. dijo algo como “nadamas quiero saber”.

“Una sesión de entrenamiento, creo que fue la primera vez en la que nos enseñaron combate; Grizzlor vino a escogernos personalmente para pasar una semana entera con él…” si, recordaba el campamento de Grizzlor...

“¿Es una memoria feliz?”

“Sí…” admitió Catra “Fue una semana entera en la que no vi a Shadow Weaver en lo absoluto, Grizzlor podía ser duro en ocasiones, pero nunca fue activamente cruel con nosotros; creo que fue mi primer maestro…” Si, Catra recordaba eso, Grizzlor incluso los premio, prendían fogatas antes de mandarlos a dormir y a todos les dio un regalo el último día del campamento de primerizos; a diferencia de Octavia, Modulok y Mantena, Grizzlor nunca fue cruel con ella.

“Luego regresamos al entrenamiento supervisado por Shadow Weaver y pues, todo regreso a la normalidad” dijo Catra con más enojo en su voz de lo que pretendía.

“¿Algún otro recuerdo feliz?” El carnero le dirigió una tenue sonrisa mientras preguntaba, una sonrisa tímida y triste que trataba de ser una sonrisa amable...Catra no sabía aún si preguntaba por interés genuino o para sacarle secretos, no hubiera sido la primera vez que le pasa; sin embargo, admitía que Double Trouble le había dicho desde el principio que era mercenaria, el cual no era el caso con Ramsay...lo cual lo hacía peor.

“Hay uno…” dijo ella...

“ _Ocurrió un día en el que Shadow Weaver se desquito de manera especialmente cruel conmigo por algo que no hice, todavía tengo la cicatriz en mi espalda; me mando a mi litera con la orden de no decir ninguna palabra mientras todos cenaban, la verdad es que estaba llorando...sin embargo logré ver una ventila abierta, no pesaba mucho en aquel entonces y tampoco era muy alta, por lo que logre caber perfectamente en ella, me arrastre por ahí y note que toda la base principal se conectaba por esta ventila, así que hice lo que cualquier rebelde haría...trepe por la ventila, y por arriba me escabullí, mi plan originalmente era colarme a los cuarteles de los capitanes de fuerza y robarles algo de comer, pero cambió rápidamente...pensé, pensé que nadie notaría mi ausencia, así que seguí la dirección de los viaductos de aire; primero me seguí derecho, luego en la bifurcación me fui a la izquierda hasta topar con otra bifurcación, luego a la derecha y luego a la izquierda otra vez, y luego me seguí derecho por un rato más, hasta que finalmente alcance la salida, la cual estaba conectada al desecho y por el desecho salí, dentro de poco me encontré fuera del Fuerte del Terror...había escapado, fue la única vez que intente algo así, pero en el momento se sintió increíble, por fin era libre… camine un buen rato sin rumbo, no tenía realmente a donde ir; pero mi plan, y vaya que era un buen plan para una niña de cinco años y más sorprendente aún es que funcionó._

_Termine en el bosque susurrante, daba miedo al principio pero después de un rato me di cuenta que me gustaba, nunca antes había visto naturaleza; oía cantar a los pájaros, oía el arroyo que corría, oía a los insectos y jamás respire aire tan limpio… y había lodo ¡Lodo! a sí que jugué con él, extendí mis garras en los árboles...y pase un buen tiempo ahí, y nadie parecía extrañarme, pero era la primera vez que un pensamiento así no me ponía triste ¡Nadie me extrañaba!¡Era libre! Por una parte, temía que Shadow Weaver fuera a enfurecerse conmigo y a castigarme por otra también me daba cuenta de que probablemente ni siquiera pasó por su radar que no estaba ahí._

_Creo que fue la primera vez que tuve la idea de ser ermitaña, aunque en ese momento no supiera lo que significaba eso; solo pensé en vivir sola en el bosque para siempre._

_Aunque después de un rato me rugió el estómago; lo primero que hice fue acercarme al río y colocar mis manos en el agua, vera Doc, tengo muy buenos instintos y estos me permitieron capturar un pez, no era muy grande, pero me supo a gloria una vez que lo saque...y no...no lo cocine, todavía no era cadete menor en aquel entonces y no sabía prender fuego en un ambiente salvaje; pero lo disfrute igual, pues era mucho, mucho mejor que todas las raciones que existían en la horda. Fue lo mejor que he comido en mi vida, pero como dije el pez era pequeño, muy pequeño, y pues seguía teniendo hambre._

_Me fui a dormir con esa hambre, pero al día siguiente estaba mucho más hambrienta de lo que había estado la noche anterior._

_Traté de solucionarlo con cortezas de árboles, que terminaba escupiendo o termitas, pero me impulsó a seguir caminando, y eso hice, seguí caminando._

_Camine un buen rato hasta que llegue a un claro de bosque, y en ese claro había un pueblo, no era muy grande, se veía poca gente pero se veía feliz; a lo lejos logre ver al menos unas doce cabañas de madera junto al arroyo y veía gente hablando, solo hablando, nadie hacía el saludo militar, todos parecían estar demasiado cercanos los unos a los otros; no fue mi intención dar con este pueblo asique en cuanto los vi, me di media vuelta para tratar de regresar al bosque y a mi vida de ermitaña que había durado aproximadamente seis horas, pero alguien, a lo lejos, me vio y corrió hacia mi…_

_“Hey” me gritaba, yo trate de ignorarla, la primera vez, hice como si no hubiera visto o escuchado nada “HEY” me volvió a decir mientras se acercaba y yo me preparaba para correr hacia el bosque de regreso…_

_“Hey, hey...wow, wow, tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño” me dijo, ella era como usted, Doc, como usted y patricia, también tenía cuernos._

_“¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?” me pregunto_

_“Catra” le dije. El protocolo era darle también mi rango y mi número de serie, pero yo acababa de desertar y no quería meterme en problemas._

_“¿Dónde están tus padres?” me pregunto, y el tono de su voz era engañoso, muy engañoso, sonaba como si realmente estuviera preocupada y yo sabía mejor, que no debía confiar y sin embargo porque también era tonta le dije la verdad._

_“Yo no tengo padres” le dije “Voy de regreso al bosque, donde vivo”_

_“El bosque susurrante no es lugar para una niña” dijo ella con un tono de voz que ahora en mi adultez sé que no era fingido “¿Porque no me acompañas a mi esposo y a mí para cenar? no tenemos mucho, pero algo podemos compartir, también tenemos una cama cálida y algo de ropa...nadamas por esta noche” ofreció ella; tenía cuernos pequeños una delgada capa de pelo gris que cubría su cuerpo y un vestido blanco de manta con bordados de colores…_

_“Tengo que regresar” insistí yo._

_“Nadamas por esta noche” ofreció ella, y después de eso no me tomo mucho convencimiento, la seguí a su cabaña, no era muy grande pero era acogedora, en medio había una mesa de madera con cinco sillas de madera tallada de forma muy rústica, y ella me cargó y me sentó en la de en medio, y me trajo además un plato de maderas con estofado, no sé de qué era, nunca me importo, fue lo más sabroso que he probado desde entonces hasta pisar este castillo y yo aproveche...no tardó en llegar su esposo, también como usted o Patricia, pero sus cuernos eran más grandes y él tenía una barriga bastante grande._

_“¡Llegue!” canto al llegar y dejó en la puerta el saco que cargaba._

_“Anton!” dijo ella con emoción al recibirlo._

_“Perdón por la sorpresa, ella es Catra, me la encontré cerca del bosque, creo que cazaba termitas, no tiene padres, le ofrecí una comida y una noche con nosotros, espero que no haya problema”_

_“¡Que va! me alegra que la hayas encontrado, se ve desnutrida, ¡actuaste bien!”_

_“Me preocupa la comida”_

_“Alcanza” discutían los dos, ninguno sabía que yo podía escucharlos, o que lo estaba haciendo atentamente, y mientras me seguía atascando con el plato no lo notarían, de todas formas al terminar de hablar, Anton se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a mí, tenía una sonrisa y unos ojos sabios pero la verdad, me daba un poco de miedo y retrocedí un poco cuando él acercó su enorme mano para acariciar mi pelo, él retrocedió también la mano cuando le gruñí y casi lo rasguño, pero luego me tranquilice y deje que pasara su mano sobre el pelo._

_“Catra ¿Verdad? dices que ese es tu nombre, ¡Mi nombre es Anton! mi mujer y yo tenemos espacio aquí para que estés un rato con nosotros, si quieres puede ser un poquito más de un día, Lara y Yo no tenemos hijos, por lo que nuestro espacio es más que suficiente, si eso quieres…”_

_Y pues, lo considere, antes me había imaginado a mis padres pero no una vida con ellos, en mis fantasías pasaba de una forma similar, creo que ellos querían que me quedara, y yo también quería hacerlo, pase una noche ahí una de las mejores noches de mi vida, Lara me canto en la noche y Anton me cubrió con una cobija, me ofreció un trabajo con él, resulta que era pescador y quería que yo fuera con él en la mañana a pescar con él “Tu piénsalo” me dijo y me contó una pequeña historia antes de dormir._

_Nunca me había arropado antes y me gusto, nunca me había cantado, nunca había dormido en una cama tan suave y nunca había pescado...Yo quería aprender, no dijo explícitamente que quería adoptarme, pero dijo que le gustaría que yo fuera su aprendiz, y como yo lo entendí es que el quería que me quedara con ellos, y ella también quería que yo me quedara con ellos...al menos eso creo ”_

Una lágrima corrió por el ojo izquierdo de Catra, que rápidamente se lo limpio, no, no iba a llorar, ella no lloraba; llorar era para los débiles y ella no era débil.

“¿Y porque no lo hiciste?” pregunto Ramsay con atención “¿Porque no te quedaste con ellos?”

“No pude, poco después vino Adora a buscarme, y lo hizo, me encontró rápido, vino a convencerme de regresar al Fuerte del Terror y me convenció, Anton y Lara me agradaban, pero Adora había sido toda mi vida, y era la única persona que parecía quererme; Anton y Lara parecieron tristes de verme ir, incluso trataron de convencer a Adora de quedarse también, pero al final no pusieron resistencia, solo me dieron un último abrazo antes de que me fuera, por supuesto me castigaron cuando regrese al fuerte del terror, no habían notado mi ausencia pero sí la de Adora y yo tenía que pagar por haberla forzado a traerme de regreso y también por desertar...Adora nunca supo, por supuesto, me ordenaron no decirle nada...algunos años después me enteré de que la Horda atacó el pueblo donde vivían Anton y Lara, y no dejaron ningún sobreviviente, ni uno solo...De hecho Shadow Weaver me dio el collar de madera que usaba Lara para que tuviera muy presente que ya no existían…” Catra respiro brevemente.

“Porque éramos la horda, eso es lo que hacíamos y se esperaba de nosotros…” Tenía que luchar duro para evitar que otra lágrima corriera por su mejilla “Es lo que se espera de mi…”.

* * *

Catra estuvo llorando un buen rato en el confort de su soledad pues nadie podía verla ni oírla, hacía años que no pensaba en Anton ni en Lara, sus nombres se añadían a las tantas razones por las cuales quería matar a Shadow Weaver…

Shadow Weaver...quien nunca pudo quererla y tampoco permitió que nadie más la quisiera, quien la manipuló, quien confió más en Adora que en ella, la torturó toda su vida, quien le quitó la posibilidad de un futuro feliz...quien estaba en este maldito castillo…

“La voy a matar” susurró Catra para sí misma… “Juro que la mataré, aunque sea lo último que haga”

“¿Matarás a quién?” preguntó una voz, Catra se volteó para ver a Glimmer parada ahí enfrente de la puerta, en su habitación…

“Brillos…”

“General…” dijo Glimmer con cierta formalidad…

“¿Puedo?” pregunto Glimmer señalando el otro lado de la orilla de la cama de Catra…

“No veo porque no, son tuyas después de todo” dijo Catra mientras discretamente se limpiaba los ojos.

“Te ves bien sin los grilletes y sin las esposas” dijo Glimmer, mientras se sentaba exactamente junto a Catra, más cerca de lo que hubiera sido posible en el pasado, manteniendo una espalda erguida y un aire “real”, pero con una intimidad más real de lo que Catra se sintiera cómoda admitiendo.

“Gracias, supongo...admito que me llamó la atención que ya no me los volvieran a poner después de la reunión…”

“No puedo tener a mi mejor estratega en grilletes ¿o sí? ¿cuándo se ha visto que se traiga a un ministro como a un prisionero de guerra?” desde la reunión le habían dado el permiso de pasear por el castillo a su libre conveniencia, Catra podía ir a donde quisiera sin grilletes ni esposas, acompañada de una guardia única, se había quitado el campo de fuerza de su habitación y se la había movido a un cuarto más equipado, si bien, por petición de Catra misma, el colchón no era más suave, si era más amplia; la nueva habitación tenía además una tina con burbujas calientes, un escritorio, un sofá y un estante con varios libros.

“No, pero si puedes tenerla retenida indefinidamente en Brightmoon…” dijo Catra con cierta rasposidad en su voz.

“Y lamento eso, de verdad, pero realmente te necesito...aquí...en Brightmoon ¿qué harías de todas formas afuera?, Ya no existe la Horda Etheriana ni el Fuerte del Terror…Y necesitamos a alguien que pueda armar un plan contra Prime… ¿Qué harías?”

“Me iría al Páramo Carmesí, Brillos, buscaría un hoyo y viviría ahí, siendo una ermitaña o bandida y ya…” Dijo Catra de manera algo cortante, nunca hubiera esperado ser tan cercana a Glimmer como lo era ahora.

“No, no lo harías, te aburrirías, este es tu elemento, esto es lo que sabes hacer Catra…”

“...Y me ha hecho miserable” admitió Catra.

“Creo que te puedes realizar aquí, en Brightmoon...creo que puedes redimirte...quizá puedas encontrar aquí tu felicidad…” quizá, ciertamente ayudar a planear las defensas de Brightmoon era en una forma corregir sus antiguos errores.

“¿Porque me quieres aquí, Brillos?” pregunto Catra, viendo a Glimmer a los ojos, con sus orejas aplastadas, temerosa de la respuesta.

“Porque me siento sola, Catra...Estoy rodeada y me siento sola; con Bow y Adora ya no me conecto como antes, a veces sigo teniendo pesadillas y sigo pensando en ti...en cierta forma creo que es el Karma…” dijo Glimmer, quien se estaba acercando mucho a la cara de Catra, dejando muy poco espacio entre sus narices “no puedo dejar de verte, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó en la nave y que por alguna broma cruel del destino tu pareces entenderme mejor que nadie…”

“Ambas estábamos muy solas, Glimmer” dijo Catra mientras ella también empezaba a acercarse a la cara de Glimmer y cerraba un poco los ojos.

“Tal vez” dijo ella, antes de separarse.

Pero a ambas les quedaba claro lo que Glimmer quería decir, la razón por la que Catra estaba yendo a terapia.

_YO te necesito._


	3. Necesidad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Comparando mis notas anteriores, empiezo a tener un diagnostico mas certero con la paciente; aunque me alegra que haya tenido un descanso, no deseo que la terapia pruebe ser muy abrumadora para ella._  
>  _Aunque pospusimos esta sesión he estado observando a la paciente, los cambios en el ambiente parecen ser beneficiosos para ella; quitarle las restricciones y dejarla actuar por albedrío propio ha resultado en un estado emocional mucho mejor._  
>  _Todavía observo algunas cosas con ella; tiende a ser nerviosa en congregaciones de mucha gente, especialmente de conocidos, aunque se encuentra mucho más tranquila todavía se muestra irritable y hostil y todavía presenta comportamiento autodestructivo, aunque en menor escala; es mi sospecha que este comportamiento viene de eventos anteriores a su cautiverio en la nave de Horde Prime._
> 
> _Me alegro de que se han podido controlar sus tendencias mas dañinas, al iniciar la terapia con ella, la reina me había dicho que la paciente presentaba tendencias suicidas. Me limitaré a observar su conducta y preguntar al respecto en su siguiente sesión._
> 
> _-Dr Ramsay de Etheria._
> 
> * * *

Catra siguió con sigilo a Blastia a la zona de las barricas donde le había indicado, una escapada relativamente sencilla, pero sabía bien que Shadow Weaver y Hordak le darían un castigo ejemplar si la encontraban.

Blastia era bastante más alta que Catra, quien acababa de cumplir catorce años, ella tenía ojos verdes y hombros amplios, pelo negro y facciones afiladas, el tono aceitunado de su piel solo resaltaba el magnetismo de sus ojos de la forma en el que el lunar que tenía en el rostro lo hacía, Blastia también era mayor...una Cadete Senior y en pocos días se graduaría como soldada, fácilmente le llevaba a Catra unos cinco años y probablemente seria la capitana de fuerza de su escuadrón.

“¡Nos van a descubrir!” exclamó Catra.

A lo que Blastia contestó riendo, Catra estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero para Blastia esto era muy natural.

“Tranquilízate, Pekavia, Rotan, George y Yo venimos seguido a este lugar a jugar cartas, nunca nos descubren...respira ¿sí?” Naturalmente Blastia era experta en ello, escabullirse sin que lo notara su oficial al mando, una tal... ¿Huntara? pero Huntara no era su jefa de escuadrón, Shadow Weaver lo era, y Catra temía que si la cachaban iban a electrocutar otra vez y subir el voltaje.

No importó, Blastia le robo un beso que robó todo lo demás de su mente, su lengua corría alrededor de la lengua de Catra que no estaba segura si le gustaba meter lengua, al menos la de Catra era más áspera.

Blastia y Catra no eran amigas, se saludaban si se veían, pero sus interacciones eran limitadas, Catra estaba ahí porque Blastia era, francamente, guapa; Catra estaba ahí porque recientemente había tenido...ideas...pensamientos...y en muchos de ellos Adora estaba presente, pero no podía decirle a su mejor, y francamente única amiga como se sentía, Blastia era casi una desconocida y además era, guapa…

“¿Estás nerviosa?” le pregunto Blastia con un tono burlón cuando dejo de besarla, lo que hizo que Catra tornara roja…

“¡No!” respondió ella...por lo que Blastia convirtió su tono en carcajada.

“Es tu primera vez ¿Verdad?” preguntó en un tono incluso más cruel que el anterior por lo que Catra volvió a negarlo.

“Shhhhhh, no pasa nada, alguna tiene que ser tu primera vez, nadie es un experto desde el principio”

“Que no es la primera” insistió Catra.

“¿Hombre o mujer?” preguntó Blastia entonces, como forma de agarrarla en la penosa mentira, cuando vio que Catra no contesto retomó su sonrisita.

“Ya veo, entonces si soy yo tu primera...La rebelde Catra, ¿eh? no importa; tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo…Voy a ser gentil”.

Blastia cumplió su promesa, fue gentil...Blastia sería la primera, pero no sería la última, si hubiera sido más valiente probablemente su primera hubiera sido Adora...la primera y la última...

* * *

Cuando Catra se despertó a la mañana siguiente la extraña seguía en su cama, Catra escogió no despertarla, se veía linda mientras dormía; era rubia y atlética y Catra a penas ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía un tipo, la extraña que conoció en una fiesta a la que no debió de haber ido, la extraña cuyo nombre no sabía y sin embargo le parecía tan familiar.

Catra se levantó mientras su conquista de la noche anterior todavía roncaba suavemente y fue al baño, pues ahora tenía un baño personal, a darse una ducha rápida y acto seguido, cuando termino de ducharse y solo tenía una toalla atada en el vientre, fue al espejo a lavarse la cara y los dientes, se quedó detenida un rato viendo su reflejo, su ojo profundamente azul y su ojo amarillo...cuanta maldad había en ese rostro, y la cicatriz casualmente que casualmente atravesaba su ojo azul, dejo de lavarse los dientes para pasar su dedo por donde estaba la cicatriz...noto otras cosas también, sus patillas empezaban a crecer de nuevo...quisa esta vez dejaría que crecieran...noto, que las lágrimas se acercaban a sus ojos pero no lo permitió...ella no iba a llorar, Catra no lloraba.

Cuando salió del baño y se dirigió a su cama para terminar de vestirse, notando que la extraña de la noche anterior ya casi terminaba de vestirse ella misma, cuando se podía ver su rostro ya no se parecía tanto al de Adora.

“Me la pasé bien anoche” dijo con un tono alegre en su voz, tenía un tono dulce y melódico en su voz, Catra también se la había pasado bien anoche.

“Yo también lo disfrute” Contesto Catra sonando más cortante de lo que quería, a pesar de ser verdad.

“Crees, Catra, ¿que sea posible que volvamos a hacer esto en algún momento?” dijo ella, Catra ni siquiera recordaba su nombre y lo prefería así...Catra iba a hacer lo correcto en ese momento y le rompería el corazón a la desconocida, era mejor así. Era por su propio bien que la dejaría con el corazón roto y amargura por una noche, ya pasaría, Catra sabía bien que cuando alguien se encariñaba mucho con ella salía lastimado; como paso con Adora y con la necia de Scorpia que se negaba a tenerle rencor.

No fue agradable lo subsecuente, la rubia salió llorando del castillo de Brightmoon, Catra encontraría otra la próxima vez que necesitara intimidad.

Antes de la noche anterior no se habían conocido por lo que Catra no sintió ninguna culpa a la mañana siguiente cuando la despidió, ambas sabían perfectamente bien que lo más probable es que no se volvieran a ver en sus vidas.

Catra no podía mentir, prefería el nuevo arreglo; prefería que su habitación estuviera equipada con algo más que una cama, prefería tener un escritorio y libros, prefería que ya no hubiera guardias siguiéndola de un lugar a otro y definitivamente no extrañaba la vigilancia constante, prefería por mucho ser saludada con rango, aunque viera el odio en los ojos de aquellas y aquellos que ahora tenían que saludarla a ella con el saludo militar.

Incluso sus antiguas guardias; que antes la llamaban “Prisionera” o “Reclusa” ahora estaban obligadas a referirse a ella como “General” ...y existía, en efecto, un goce sádico del cambio de situación.

Sin embargo aún no podía salir del castillo, mucho menos del reino; tenía permitido usar los jardines del castillo de Brightmoon, sí, pero no visitar la zona de alrededor; lo cual le generaba una frustración increíble, una frustración porque Adora seguía evitándola, ni siquiera la había visto para que le gritara y le dijera lo mucho que se equivocó y arrojó sus oportunidades ni cómo seguía siendo una persona vil; dichas palabras hubieran herido a Catra pero su ausencia la herida aún más, Glimmer con sus señales mixtas y confusas también le creaban una frustración increíble a Catra; Scorpia y Bow que la trataban como si nunca hubiera sido...bueno...Catra...La frustración de sobremanera, Scorpia porque actuaba como si no le hubiera dicho “Eres una mala amiga” cuando Catra había recordado en efecto ser una mala amiga, Catra había recordado haberla lastimado y al no ver enojo y furia en los ojos de Scorpia, y marchado y Bow...lo había secuestrado en algún momento ¿No? ella recordaba haberlo secuestrado ¿porque le sonreía?¿porque le hablaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida?¿que no habían sido enemigos mortales hace poco?

Se adentro a la sala de guerra, donde solo estaban presentes, Glimmer, Bow, Scorpia y Mermista por alguna razón (además de las guardias que seguían a la joven reina a todas partes, pero estas se mezclaban con el ambiente)

“Hace falta gente ¿no?” Perfuma, Frosta, Spinnerella, Netossa, La otra general de Brillos, y notoriamente Adora; También hacía falta Entrapta, pero de ella lo entendía, si ella fuera Entrapta tampoco le gustaría verla nunca más.

“Estamos los que estamos…” respondió Bow

“Muchos van a estar ausentes, por un rato, no lo tomes personal”

“No lo hago” mintió Catra.

“De hecho por el momento lo prefiero así, Scorpia, me imagino, tiene tu completa confianza”

 _Más que nadie_ pensó Catra, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, era algo que tenía que ganarse otra vez.

“Y Bow tiene la mía, Adora sería el intermediario entre ambas, pero…”

 _Pero no quiere verme, lo entiendo,_ pensó, otra vez sin decir nada, aunque no era necesario, entre Brillitos y ella había un lenguaje no escrito; un sistema de miradas y expresiones faciales que expresaba más de lo que cualquiera de ellas podía decir con palabras.

“Tu plan fue un éxito, en efecto las naves de Prime se derrumbaron justo como lo predijiste” hablo Glimmer.

“¿Lo ven? les dije que, si alguien era adecuada para trazar los planes, esa es, sin duda, Catra” dijo Scorpia con un entusiasmo en su voz que Catra extrañaba, le dirigió una tenue pero sincera sonrisa antes de volver a enfocar su atención a la reina.

“No son, sin embargo, todas las fuerzas de Prime...tenemos la sospecha de que, al fallar la inspección, va a mandar una invasión a escala completa” esto sí preocupaba a Catra.

“No voy a mentirte, Brillos, siempre lo vi como una posibilidad, ambas sabemos que el simplemente tiene muchos más recursos y más gente; mi estrategia esperaba que fuera cauteloso y enviará sus tropas de poco en poco para repelerlas constantemente, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de cuerpos que tiene se puede dar el lujo de ser impulsivo...y ambas sabemos también que él tiene tecnología mucho mejor que la que tenía Hordak…” sin mencionar, posiblemente clones de ambas.

“Aprecio tu honestidad, Catra, la tuya en sobremanera...necesito aun así que me ayudes a trazar un plan por si decide lanzar su invasión de golpe” dijo Glimmer.

Y ahí había un “Te necesito” no dicho que Catra si podía recogía de su voz.

Por alguna razón, Catra se encontraba pensando en la desconocida que había traído a su cama la noche anterior, quizá esta noche buscaría otra, rubia y atlética, para ver si podía calmar su estrés...casi prefería ser prisionera otra vez.

Se pregunto que hubiera sido de Blastia de no haber muerto en combate.


	4. Sesión 3# Falta de Afecto y Control de Ira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _La paciente a expresado una negativa definitiva a la posibilidad de terapia de grupo, no parece estar cómoda con la idea de compartir abiertamente sus sentimientos con otras personas; por el momento no voy a presionar, puesto que no quisiera perder la confianza que ella ha establecido en mi y no deseo que el proceso de apertura le venga de manera extremadamente precipitada._
> 
> < _Sin embargo, estoy considerando introducirla también a terapia de arte con un colega, si es que su Majestad lo permite y no interrumpe sus sesiones en el salón de la guerra, claro está._
> 
> _Seguiré sacando más información sobre su niñez antes de moverme a sus relaciones adultas (omitiendo especialmente a su Majestad, para evitar cualquier escándalo), pues ahí parece residir la raíz de su trauma._
> 
> Recordare atender con cuidado.
> 
> _-Doctor Ramsay de Etheria, Psicologo de la Real Academia de Mystacor_

* * *

La primera vez que volvió a ver a Adora fue por accidente, Catra ya casi se había rendido en buscarla; no quería volver a verla...o eso había entendido.

No fue durante una sesión de guerra, o en su habitación o en el estudio cuando la vio de nuevo...fue una noche que Catra no podía dormir y fue a buscar la cocina, era rutinario ultimamente; el no poder dormir...había tenido pesadillas desde antes, sí, pesadillas sobre el portal, sobre Shadow Weaver, sobre Hordak, sobre sí misma y sobre Adora pero además ahora tenía pesadillas de su tiempo en la nave de Horde Prime, mismas que Brillitos tenía...casi era rutinario para Catra levantarse a las tres de la mañana, recorrer el ala oeste del castillo, ir a la cocina y tomar lo que fuera que los sirvientes fueran a desechar; en buena fe Micah le había ofrecido ayuda con sus pesadillas…“Es un hechizo sencillo, el mismo que le aplicó a Glimmer para que ella pueda conciliar el sueño, muy simple, pero te ayudará a dormir, no tendrás sueños placenteros pero tampoco pesadillas” había ofrecido el Rey, y la oferta era tentadora pero declinó, no era un secreto para nadie que Catra no confiaba en la magia y por mucho que apreciara al Rey, y lo apreciaba, no quería colocarse en una situación en la que estuviera indefensa y dependiendo de magia, por lo que en lugar de sueño pesado y profundo, tenía ataques de terror a las tres de la mañana y visitas constantes a los cocineros que nunca le negaban nada porque ella seguramente era la cosa terrorífica de las pesadillas de ellos.

A si que, esa noche, que soñó con los tentáculos de prime en su cuello, se levantó gritando, empujó ligeramente a su cita de la noche anterior, salió de su habitación y recorrió el pasillo para ir a la cocina, pero en lugar de los cocineros aterrados, quienes estaban ausentes ese día, se encontraba ahí.

“Catra!” dijo ella como si la hubiera encontrado en un campo de batalla, enseguida poniendo su mano sobre el mango de su espada nueva, la cual era bonita, pero no podría convertirla en She Ra. Catra solo se quedo unos segundos ahí, congelada, sorprendida...esperando un ataque que nunca llegó y por la expresion que tenia Adora en el rostro, también ella...finalmente, relajando un poco su postura y desertizando su pelo, se volvió a colocar en una postura dignificada y le dijo a su antigua amiga…“No tengo hambre…” antes de darse media vuelta para intentar retirarse, y la mirada acusatoria de Adora la seguía, pero no soltó un discurso sobre cuántas oportunidades la había dado ya, ni unas cuantas palabras sobre lo mala que era, de hecho ni siquiera le preguntó qué estaba haciendo en Brightmoon ni le dijo algo similar a “A mi no me engañas”...solo un silencio eterno...un silencio eterno que no fue Adora quien rompió, si no Catra…“Entiendo si no me quieres ver a mi, yo tampoco lo querría, pero tienes que hablar con Brillos en algún momento”... con ella todavia habia esperanza ¿no?, ahí fue cuando Adora explotó

“Brillos ¿eh? ¿es que ahora son amigas ustedes dos? ¿como lograste convencerla de que no eras peligrosa, eh? Yo trate por siempre de traerte al lado de los buenos y de repente un mes con Glimmer y ya no eres la peor persona en Etheria? Después de lo que has hecho todavía tienes la audacia de pasearte por aquí, y de hablar con MIS amigos como si no hubieras tratado de matarlos ¿¡es eso Catra!?” silenciosamente regresó a ella, la ira que había estado teniendo desde hace algunos años, la ira que casi la convierte en Shadow Weaver **“ _Yo tambien fui tu amiga ¿lo olvidas?_ ”** tiene ganas de decir, de gritar; pero se aguanta, aprieta sus puños con fuerza y sin darse cuenta entierra sus garras en su propia piel, y suelta...Adora tiene razón, tiene razón y derecho a estar enojada; Catra no recuerda porque tenía tantas ganas de disculparse antes con ella, de encontrarla y pedirle perdón, ahora simplemente trata de no enojarse por algo por lo que no tiene derecho a enojarse.

“Buenas noches, Adora” es todo lo que dice, ya no tiene energía para decir nada más, la gran villana de Etheria ya no tenía el filo para nada más, esa noche volvió a salir del castillo, a comer afuera, con disfraz, evitando así todas las caras conocidas, por lo que más tarde, nadie podía testificar haber visto a Catra en un puesto de comida callejera iluminada por una linterna, comiendo en silencio y más tarde llorando sobre un tazón de sopa.

* * *

Cuando Ramsay regreso a su “consultorio” se le veía distinto de los días en los que había estado ausente.

Su pelaje tenía un brillo nuevo, se había limado los cuernos y en vez del saco marrón traía una camisa de botones espantosamente fea que le quedaba larga y tenía patrones de flores variadas y distintas que no dejan ningun espacio en blanco en la camisa. también había cambiado sus lentes por unos lentes enormes de chapa de latón unidos tipo aviador. Este había sido el profesional que habían contratado para evaluarla.

“¡Catra!”

Dijo con un tono alegre en su voz, demasiado alegre.

“Ah, me alegra tanto verte de nuevo, te ves bien, me han informado que ya no has intentado lastimarte, que regresas el saludo y que estas hablando con Bow y con Scorpia…Y estas haciendo amigos ¿eh?” era cierto, Catra había buscado a Scorpia para disculparse, casi sin esperar la respuesta inmediata de Scorpia, que la perdonaba, en todos estos días, Catra no recordaba en algún momento haber llorado más que cuando Scorpia la abrazó con tal fuerza que casi sale el aire de sus pulmones y le dijo “Te perdono”, Catra la abrazó de vuelta, y hablaron por horas (Más bien, Scorpia habló sobre lo que pasó desde que se unió a las princesas y Catra simplemente la escucho, como no lo había hecho antes), salieron, comieron pescado, Catra se disculpó de nuevo, y cambió de tema en lugar de enojarse cuando Scorpia pregunto por la cicatriz en el rostro de Catra.

Con Bow fue distinto, Catra nunca busco a Bow, Bow nunca fue amigo de Catra antes, pero el aparecio un dia afuera de la habitación de Catra tocando gentilmente la puerta y le ofreció darle un tour por Brightmoon como lo hicieron con Adora cuando esta se unió a la rebelión, al principio Catra casi lo rechaza pero luego, tras recordar que estaba intentando cambiar, decidió tomar la oferta de Bow y...se lo paso bien...ese mismo día le pidió disculpas a Bow también por lo que había hecho en el pasado, Bow aceptó y la declaró su amiga...Y por supuesto estaba Brillos...Brillos era más complicada, ¿Amiga? quizá, ciertamente habían dejado de ser enemigas hace un rato, y su relación era cordial aunque con Brillos la situación era mucho más complicada… Luego estaban Perfuma y Mermista quienes todavía la miraban con dagas en los ojos cada vez que se encontraban en la sala de descanso pero ninguna decía nada fuera de lo superficial como “Buenos días” y “General”, Frosta era mucho más directa y grosera, Catra asumia que era por la edad y por la fiesta, era evidente que Frosta despreciaba a Catra y no le dolía, sin embargo, Frosta tenía un encanto en su honestidad y falta de cuidado, Frosta era lo que Catra hubiera querido ser de pequeña de haber sido criada con padres amorosos...luego...luego estaban Entrapta y Adora, Entrapta parecía tenerle miedo, había aceptado su disculpa pero evitaba su mirada sacaba excusas cada vez que Catra entraba en la misma habitación; a Adora no la había visto desde esa noche en la cocina, esta vez se estaban evitando mutuamente. “También me alegra verlo, Doc” dijo Catra con un tono de voz plano, con cierto sarcasmo. “Muy adentro en tu inconsciente, me extrañaste, muy, muy adentro en tu inconsciente hay una parte de ti que me tiene cariño…” dijo Ramsay.

“Alguien esta de buenas” murmuró Catra “Fueron unas hermosas vacaciones, Salineas es...Precioso…” remarcó el doctor. “Estoy consciente de ello” dijo Catra para sí misma en un tono amargo, ella recordaba, porque lo había atacado, porque lo tomo, lo ocupo y pasó meses ahí. “Uno de estos días, deberías visitarlo, juro que nunca he visto arena tan blanca” dijo con alegría su psicólogo, quien usualmente era un hombre formal y compuesto, serio, honesto pero serio e inexpresivo quien ahorita no paraba de sonreír y venía vestido como una caricatura mal hecha “Dudo mucho que la gente querría verme ahi, Doc”. ¿A qué venía todo esto? “Bien, bien, Hoy vamos a manejar la sesión de una forma distinta ¿Te parece?”

Catra no sabía a donde estaba yendo el doctor “¿podría explicarse?”

“Por supuesto, verás, la técnica que hemos utilizado hasta ahora se llama psicoanálisis, es más complicado, por supuesto pero en resumen, tu me hablas de tus emociones y tus recuerdos y yo trato de diagnosticarte con respecto a lo que dices y cómo reaccionas, concuerdo a eso, mi trabajo se vuelve ayudarte a expresarte mejor, sacar tus pensamientos más oscuros y hacer una ‘limpieza’ de tu psique, pero, existen otras cosas fuera del psicoanálisis que me gustaría tratar contigo…” Catra empezaba a temer a donde llevaría eso.

“No tomare terapia de grupo Doc”.

“Ah, me sorprende que sepas sobre Terapia de Grupo, está planeado, si, pero no todavía, no...veras, me interesa que asistas a una sesión de terapia creativa con otros pacientes que tengo, estaba pensando en teatro o en alfarería…” el doctor siguió hablando pero Catra desenfoco lo que decía, por un momento se quedó estupefacta hasta que finalmente explotó…“Alfarería, Doc, yo soy probablemente la villana más grande de este mundo, la persona que estuvo más cerca de apoderarme de él y conquistarlo, comandé ejércitos y derrote a Hordak con mis manos después de usurparlo, todos aquí me temen...y usted quiere que haga vasijas…”

“Si” respondió Ramsay de manera seca.

“Tengo garras, doctor” le recordó Catra.

“Y también tienes yemas en tus dedos, bien, si tanto te opones a la alfarería, Teatro podría ser más conveniente.” dijo el.

“ABSOLUTAMENTE NO” Gritó Catra, su pelo estaba erizado su cola se mantenía recta en el aire y sus orejas estaban hacia arriba, con las garras de sus patas había logrado perforar el piso de mármol que estaba debajo. Por primera vez en todo este tiempo, el doctor se veía asustado, tenía una expresión abierta en su boca y sus ojos habían crecido, mientras que sus pupilas se habían encogido y la seguían fijamente, le tomó un momento retomar la calma, cerrar la expresión de su boca, peinarse para atrás, cerrar los ojos y abrirlos de nuevo, acomodar sus lentes y retomar la mirada normal.

Catra se dio cuenta, esa era su reacción instintiva, gritar, reaccionar con agresividad, tornarse violenta y...extender sus garras, noto que sus garras estaban bien extendidas y sus manos tensas, en posición de ataque. Ella misma se acomodo el pelo y guardó sus garras, tratando de recuperar su compostura.

“Perdon por eso, doc” dijo con sinceridad.

Después de tranquilizarse se sentó, como lo había hecho en las sesiones anteriores, se dejó caer elegantemente en el sofá, y se colocó, cruzando las piernas y jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

“Perdon por portarme como un animal…” repitió… “No debí gritarle” era en parte parte de su orgullo herido, parte de la razón por la cual se había negado a tomar terapia al principio y por la cual no quería hacer teatro o vasijas, no quería que la vieran como menos, como una inválida, si bien había sufrido en la horda, si bien había lastimado a sus amigos, al menos se había dado a respetar, habían dejado de verla como una niña escuálida y, al menos como villana, era alguien digna de respeto, si ella quería ser mejor, pero no quería perder eso tampoco… El doctor se ajustó los lentes antes de quitárselos.

“Catra...solo estoy tratando de ayudarte ¿te puedo hablar con franqueza?” pregunto, a lo cual Catra solo respondió con un gesto derrotado con la mano para indicar su respuesta.

“Bien, Catra; tu tienes un mecanismo para manejar tus emociones que francamente es...dañino, veras, tengo otra paciente que también es ex-soldado de la horda, que también es propensa a ataques de ira, de frustración, la hostilidad constante...naturalmente no puedo decir quien es, ya sabes, confidencialidad paciente-terapeuta; y si no fuera yo un terapeuta entrenado, me daría algo de miedo hablar contigo, pero llevo más de veinte años practicando; y estoy aquí para ayudar, ¿quieres escuchar mi teoría?”

“Adelante” dijo Catra, mirando al piso, tratando de no mirar al Doctor…

“El ambiente en el que creciste, fomentaba el embotellamiento de emociones, asumo que nunca se te fue permitido expresar emociones fuera del enojo, eso es eficaz para crear soldados, yo me imagino; pero deja seres humanos rotos, tu principal problema es que no tienes una forma más, segura, de expresar emociones, por lo que a menudo explotas en una forma violenta y destructiva, no sugerí la alfarería o el teatro solamente porque sí, sino porque pensé que es una forma útil en la que podrías desarrollarte mejor y encontrar una forma de canalizar tus emociones sin que estas se conviertan en ataques de ira”.

“De verdad lo siento Doc”

“No te disculpes, estoy explicando porque estoy aqui, estas emociones ya las tenías antes y sin embargo, estallaron cuando Adora se fue de la Horda ¿Cierto?”

“Si”

“Dejemos la terapia alternativa por un rato ¿te parece? platícame de Adora y de Shadow Weaver” una vez más se tensó y sus manos se apretaron, mientras extendía las garras, por lo cual se las empezaba a enterrar en su propia piel.

_No recuerdo la vez que conocí a Adora, tan atrás como puedo recordar en mi vida ella estaba ahí, tampoco recuerdo a mis padres, si le soy franca, pero por todas nuestras vidas...bueno, no por todas, nosotras dos eramos inseparables, había un problema, sin embargo...éramos mejores amigas pero ella era mi única amiga, lo fue por mucho tiempo, pero ella siendo tan popular...yo nunca tuve a nadie más, excepto al Capitán Grizzlor, y usted entenderá lo raro que es que una niña pequeña tenga como amigo único a un adulto que ni siquiera estaba asignado a nuestro escuadrón; por lo que cuando no estaba Adora al rededor, me solían...molestar...mucho, y Shadow Weaver...siempre me hablo mal a mi pero no me abusó hasta que cumpli mis ocho años de edad, no recuerdo que hice, creo que tome una barra de ración que no me correspondía o algo asi, solo recuerdo que me pasó por varios voltajes de electricidad._

_Esa fue mi vida desde mis cinco años hasta que cumpli dieciseis, toda mi puta vida, Doc; a menudo me metía en peleas, y a veces, Adora se metía en las peleas, no se si pensaba que me estaba protegiendo o no._

_Y me avergonzaba._

_Y Shadow Weaver me llamaba débil “Que patetico que te tengan que rescatar asi, crei que eran soldados”, nunca le dije nada a Adora, no queria enojarme con ella, pero lo hacia, en silencio._

_Y...pues, en algún momento empeze a sentir cosas por ella, soñe con besarla, pero también con golpearla; nunca le dije ninguna de las dos cosas, pero al mismo tiempo estaba enamorada de ella e increíblemente celosa, celosa del respeto que le tenían nuestros compañeros, del amor de Shadow Weaver...No mentiré Doc, el dia que Hordak me ascendió a Capitana de Fuerza algo cambió en mí, porque ese dia, empeze a creer que al fin podría ser alguien, que no estaría destinada a ser la paria el resto de mi vida, algo a lo que ya me había resignado, y que podía alcanzar la grandeza, y siendo honesta...no me equivoque en eso Doc, ¿o si? al fin y al cabo, me toman en serio ‘La prisionera es altamente peligrosa’ , ‘Es la razón por la que seguimos perdiendo’, yo le proporcione a la horda la mayoría de sus victorias reales…_

“¿Pero te hizo feliz?” pregunto Ramsay…

“No” dijo Catra secamente dejando un silencio antes de hablar de Shadow Weaver y Adora con tanto detalle como podía.

“...Pero algo cambio”

“Si, tuve esperanza por un momento corto de que, quizá, Shadow Weaver podría quererme, amarme, decirme al menos una vez que estaba orgullosa de mi, debe entender Doc, desesperadamente quería tener una madre, y me engañó, y me lo creí, fui estúpida y me lo creí” sintió como se mojaban sus ojos, y rápidamente se limpio para tratar de volver a su estoicismo practicado y se trago la lágrima que venía rodando de la mejilla.

Ramsay sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo único de la horrible camisa que traía puesta y se lo ofreció a Catra “No hagas eso, no aquí, si quieres llorar hazlo, no te lo guardes...llorar no te hace débil, Catra, es algo que todos tenemos que hacer, no te lo guardes” ella hizo eso, había tenido ganas de llorar desde que se enfrentó con Double Trouble, y no lo había hecho.

“Bien, creo...creo que hemos hecho algo de progreso ¿no te parece? pero no quiero descartar contigo la terapia de teatro o de alfarería...de hecho...tengo un par de tareas para ti, la primera…”

Ramsay busco en el bolso que había traído con él, y de ahí sacó una libreta con una concha de mar pegada a la tapa.

“Este va a ser tu diario, aquí escribirás sobre tu dia, tus sueños, todo...todo lo que sientas, todo lo que pienses, quiero que lo anotes ahí...Y además…” sacó también un pequeño trozo de madera y una navaja que le depositó suavemente en las manos

“Quiero que trates de esculpir algo aquí, cuando tengas mucho estrés...solo empieza a tallar ¿te parece’”

Catra asintio.

“Nos vemos la siguiente sesión…”

* * *

De regreso a su habitación, Catra se encontraba cansada y sin ganas de buscar una rubia esa noche, camino por el largo pasillo y cuando estaba apunto de llegar encontro a Brillos afuera de su puerta.

“¡Glimmer!” dijo Catra.

“Catra...yo…” Catra enseguida noto que no estaba la escolta, ni Bow, ni nadie más que ella…

“Tenia que decirtelo en persona, porque...porque me importas y tienes derecho a saberlo…”

Las orejas de Catra se aplanaron, y soltó ligeramente su quijada, no podía ser nada bueno…

“Unos Scouts que mande a buscar robots de Prime regresaron...con dos prisioneros de la horda…” dijo ella…

“Por...Porque me dices a mi…” dijo Catra tragando saliva, esperaba que no fueran Lonnie y Rogelio o incluso Kyle, porque a pesar de cómo habían terminado las cosas con ellos, todavía se preocupaba por ellos, y no deseaba que les pasara nada malo, lo cual seguro pasaria si los fueran a agarrar.

“Porque son personas que conoces...son el Capitán de Fuerza Grizzlor y Shadow Weaver…”


End file.
